1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a downhill ski with an elongated tip, this ski being intended more particularly for competition, and especially for slalom runs.
2. The Prior Art
During a slalom run, the skier is made to clear gates delimited by two poles. During bad passage of a gate, he runs the risk of straddling one of the two poles and consequently of wounding himself. To increase the skier's safety while giving him more chances of clearing the slalom gates, it is known to add to the pointed end of the ski tip an asymmetric curved piece which extends this tip by making the point of the ski dissymmetric in the direction of the other ski of the same pair. This added piece, often called a "deflector," has the drawback, however, of increasing the weight of the ski. To mitigate this drawback, the deflectors are made relatively short, so that their effectiveness is not optimal.